Hot Chocolat
by xJKxD
Summary: All Tenzou wanted was a delicous hot chocolate. But it looks like what he's getting know is even better.


**Disclaimer:** _If I would own Naruto...*nya...Tenzoouuu...* sry ~ got distracted ~ eh plot is mine characters aren't . xD_  
**Careful: **_Yaoi ~ don't like it ~ pls don't read it_

* * *

"You're not supposed to walk around, Tenzou!", a slightly amused voice coming from Tenzou's living room made the brownhaired almost drop the cup he was holding in his right hand.

"Damn. You of all people shouldn't be complaining about it. Kakashi-Senpai, you share a by far deeper rivalry to hospital beds than I do." The younger looked annoyed. He usually enjoys his Senpai's presence but he just came back from a difficult mission and was ordered to stay in bed because of a minor fever. He was tired and didn't feel good - no way he could defend himself from Kakashi's mind-screwing today.

Kakashi shook his head lightly, "Maa, Tenzou. See, that's the point. You're at home not in a hospital. I wouldn't mind curing my injuries in my own bed."

The brownhaired looked up to his Senpai, knowing that this was pointless he sighed, "Alright, I just want a hot chocolate. I'm not even drinking coffee because Tsunade-sama forbid me...", as he spoke he was searching his shelves for the cacao powder.

Suddenly Kakashi grabbed him, carefully placing the cup out of his hands and onto the worktop. His lazily, uncovered eye was smiling at Tenzou as he ordered him to get back under the warm blanket. "I promise I'll do that for you."

"Sure you...uhm...can do that?", the other asked timidly. Kakashi wasn't really into cooking or any other household stuff. As far as Tenzou knew, he couldn't even brew a simple tea without letting it steep to long.

The anbu captain didn't even bother to answer that question.

"It's just a hot chocolate, right? What could possibly go wrong?", Tenzou thought before he willingly left the kitchen, too tired to argue about it.

"Well, here we go." Kakashi snatched the milk out of the fridge, heated it on the stove, then he searched, like Tenzou did a few minutes ago, for the cacao powder.

"Tenzou, where do you keep the powder," he yelled all the way to the bedroom. It was weird, his Kohai was normally very neatly, he should have seen it by now. "It's on the top shelf in a small blue box," by suppressing a yawn, he made Kakashi chuckle lightly back in the kitchen.

"But be careful," Tenzou mumbled into his blanket.

"Here it is." Kakashi grabbed the small box and quickly opened it. "Wahh-!"

Kakashi's scream caught Tenzous attention immediately, he slid out of his bed, running all worried into the kitchen. But what he saw there fortunately made his worries fade away in an instant. Instead he was bursting out laughing. This view was just unbelievable.

The great Hatake Kakashi was covered by the sweet cacao powder, his soft pale skin, now particularly turned dark as if he had been in the sun for too long. Even his silver hair hadn't been spared. His unique color was mixed with this mild chocolate brown of the cacao. He looked adorable. Like a five year old baking his first biscuits, using too much flour and rubbing his all floury hands, causing his face and body to turn completely white.

"I told...you...to...be care-...ful," he was still laughing, his hands pressed deep onto his stomach. Though Kakashi's face was always covered by his blue, well now, slightly brown mask, he was sure it would look rather shocked right now. Tenzou tried to move closer but he could hardly breath and tears of joy ran down his cheeks.

Kakashi, still holding the box ins his right hand, suddenly dropped it and started an infectious laugh, which only worsen Tenzou's own laughter.

When both of them slowly calmed down, Kakashi was the first to suggest that he should rather clean himself up. Tenzou nodded gently, but then a better thought crossed his mind. "You know, Kakashi-Senpai, you promised me a hot chocolate."

Kakashi's head tilted, a little curious about Tenzou's spoken words, "Well, it's not that I haven't tried," he smiled back at him. "Sure, I see you did try," Tenzou let out another laugh as he eyed his completely ruined kitchen. "But you wouldn't dare breaking a promise, right Senpai?"

Kakashi sighed clueless, "Of course not, I will get myself clean and buy you new one, if that's okay with you?"

Tenzou didn't answer, he just moved closer till his face was only inches away from the sweet, all messy looking Kakashi. "I've got a better idea", he smiled cheekishly and licked off the cacao on Kakashi's left cheek. Tenzou chuckled, "Well done, Kakashi, I really like the taste."

* * *

_**Ohayou, this is my first try pls don't be too hard on me ;). English isn't my native language but I'm trying my best. I love KakaYama and there should be more FF about them. Hope you enjoyed it :) xJKxD**_


End file.
